


[podfic of] Childing Autumn, by Élizabeth

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Childing Autumn by ÉlizabethAuthor Summary-The autumn was full of firsts.
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] Childing Autumn, by Élizabeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEmerald/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Childing Autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659) by [Élizabeth (watersword)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/%C3%89lizabeth). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/childing%20autumn%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Childing%20Autumn.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Childing%20Autumn%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [Élizabeth (watersword)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/%C3%89lizabeth) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/profile)! 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven). I hope my reading did the text justice, and I hope you enjoy. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
